heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mouse Mazurka
Mouse Mazurka is a 1949 cartoon starring Sylvester. It was directed by Friz Freleng, and written by Tedd Pierce. Plot Sylvester the cat lives in the Slobovian Mountains. He chases a mouse with East European music played in the background, and explosives. He tries to catch him and ends crashing into the mouse hole door turning him into a lid. The mouse was inside his mouse hole and Sylvester leaves a cheese in the floor and winds it's scent to the mouse hole. The mouse steps out the door and his eye pop out of his face at what he sees and gets it. While distracted Sylvester changes the door lock with another door lock and hides in a wall. The mouse notices his door locked and tries to open it with his keys as Sylvester approaches him with the key which can unlock the door and eats it and he grabs a mallet and hits him making him to open his mouth and he picks the key and unlocks the door and hides and grabs his cheese. Sylvester makes a female puppet with his hand. The mouse sees her and begins dancing with her then Sylvester ready to hit him with a mallet. He notices him and commands him to stop and drags the puppet into his mouse hole leaving Sylvester confused. The mouse reveals the puppet was Sylvester's hand and changes it's disguise. Sylvester notices the mouse puppet coming out and hits it with his mallet and ends up hitting his own hand and chases the mouse who hides in one of the desk drawers. While Sylvester is looking at the drawer where he jumped he notices a small bottle of Nitroglycerin and empties it and pours water. Sylvester notices him juggling it and hides in the drawer. The mouse successfully puts the fake Nitroglycerin into the shelf and the real Nitroglycerin fells down the shelf and lands on his hand and drinks it. Sylvester pops out of the drawer and sees him jumping off the desk and grabs a pillow and puts it where he land on it. He begins to lecture him and the mouse hits him square in the head with a fireplace poker and a lump forms on top of his head and pops out of his hat. Sylvester grabs the fireplace poker and tries to hit but he stops when realizing that he drank the Nitroglycerin and will explode. The mouse dives from a shelf and he grabs a baseball glove and catches him and puts it on the floor and passes out. A while the mouse pull a rope tied on a bank safe and Sylvester wakes up and sees him. He lets go the rope and the safe fells and Sylvester blocks the mouse and ends up getting hit by the safe. He recovers and ready to grab him but the mouse scares him by jumping and Russian dancing. as Sylvester watches him he explodes when he made a final jump but leaves Sylvester unharmed and looks at his remains in horror. The mouse now in ghost form was ascending into heaven and looks around knowing he's not in the house anymore and leaves Sylvester down there alone and shrugs. Back at the House while Sylvester is looking at his remains the Narrator tells him you can't catch that mouse anymore and he laughs this telling him "That's what you think!" then heads to the desk drawer and finds a bottle of Nitroglycerin and drinks it. He begins jumping and Russian dancing and he explodes. Back at the clouds the mouse was watching the stars Sylvester now in ghost form appears beside him and he notices him and chases him around the clouds. Video Category:1949 Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:ShortsCategory:1949 Animated Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts